


Dive

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Talk, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, There's One Explicit Chapter, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spot has a one-night stand with a stranger and ends up pregnant.It’s not the worst thing that could happen, right?





	1. Month One

As far as hook-ups went, this had been one of Spot’s best. Sure, it had happened in a bit of a frenzy but Spot remembered it feeling good, the guy making him orgasm multiple times and that had to count for something. 

Except now with a pregnancy test staring him in the face. Positive, no less.

Spot ran a hand through his hair, a groan leaving him. If only he had started T when he planned to. If only they had made sure the condom was on right. They had used one, Spot was sure of that, but it was a mad scramble just to get to the sex. The morning after held no sign of the guy, so Spot was quite literally pregnant with a stranger’s child and here he was finding out a month after.

Calling up his friend, Albert, they agreed to meet at a local coffee shop and Spot made the trek there. Getting his order quickly, Spot sat near the door, his body jerking every time the bell rang. At long last, Albert showed up and he matched the frown on Spot’s face. 

“What did I do?”

Spot rolled his eyes. “You didn’t do a thing. I’ve just got a problem.”

Albert’s mouth formed an o and he gestured for Spot to say more. 

“I’m pregnant,” Spot deadpanned. “And I don’t know what to do. I don’t know whose kid I have, I don’t know if I can even keep a kid, I just don’t know.”

Albert’s eyes had grown comically wide and Spot hoped Albert’s cup wouldn’t get crushed in his grip. 

“Fucking what?!”

The coffee shop grew quiet and Spot’s face became bright red. “Keep it down, asshole,” Spot growled. “What don’t you get?”

“All of it!” Albert balked. “When? Who? What? How?”

“If I knew all those details, we wouldn’t fucking be here,” Spot shot back. 

Albert took a deep breath, but his eyes remained as wide as ever. “Dude, this sucks.”

“Tell me about it. I’ve been throwing up every day for what feels like forever,” Spot shook his head. 

“Wait, are you telling me you haven’t been laid since Davey’s party?”

Spot glared at Albert, tempted to flip the table as it sounded like the better option at the moment. “No. I haven’t.”

Albert let out a strangled noise, his eyes shining. The teasing was about to come and Spot opened his mouth, ready to defend himself when he spotted a figure over Albert’s shoulder. The guy had a tye-dye shirt on, his hair a mess as if he had just woken up, but it was enough to spark a memory in Spot’s brain when he glanced in their direction. 

“Holy fucking shit, it’s him,” Spot’s stomach dropped and his entire body froze up. 

“What? Who? Tye-dye Guy?” Albert spun around, making Spot almost tempted to punch him for being so obvious. 

The guy grabbed his order, but just as he was about to leave, Albert did his worst. 

“YO, TYE-DYE GUY!”

Again, all eyes were on them and Spot buried his face in his hands. When he lifted his head, he wanted to disappear with Tye-dye Guy looking right at him. 

“Take a seat,” Albert patted the one free chair at the table, but the guy didn’t move. 

“Why?” He raised an eyebrow and Spot tried to interject first. 

“It’s nothing, my friend is just–”

Then, a hand was clamped over his mouth and Albert was spewing out words as fast as he could. 

“This is my friend, Spot. You guys had a one night stand a while ago, now he’s pregnant with your kid, so chop chop, let’s have some child support money.”

Tye-dye Guy’s face went pale, Albert catching the falling cup of coffee just in the nick of time. Grasping for the chair, the guy sat down and Spot hoped he wasn’t about to vomit. He could barely meet the guy’s stare as he hid behind his hands. 

“Fuck, I was wondering what happened to you,” Tye-dye Guy finally managed to speak. 

Spot dared to look at him and he felt under scrutiny with the way the guy’s eyes drilled into him. 

“I, uh, I’m Race,” The guy introduced himself. “I...Jesus, I don’t even know what to say.”

“Apologize maybe?” Albert said over the rim of his cup and Spot kicked him under the table. 

“Right...oh god, yeah, I’m so sorry, dude,” Race sputtered out, one hand reaching out, but not touching Spot. “I– what are you planning to do?”

Spot took a deep breath in, toying with his options. “Whatever you’re cool with, I guess. I can carry the kid to full term, keep it, give it up, or just abort it now and get it all out of the way.”

He and Race stared at each other, the space too quiet despite the milling customers and Spot shoved his chair back. “Let’s talk at my apartment, yeah? Albert, I’ll catch you later.”

Albert gave a salute as Spot shot out of the coffee shop, not even bothering to check if Race was following. All the way to his apartment, Spot kept his eye on the sidewalk. Once he reached his door, throwing it open, only then did he turn around, thankful Race had stayed with him the entire way. 

“Make yourself at home,” Spot motioned to the couch, hanging up his jacket before following Race. 

Race was wringing his hands together, staring around at Spot’s apartment and he jumped when Spot sat next to him. 

“I should’ve really checked things. Or the condom that is,” Race confessed and Spot nodded. 

“Yeah, me too. We just...went.”

Davey had meant for it to be a quiet evening in, but things took a turn when Crutchie brought along some newfound friends. Before he knew it, Spot was chatting with people he barely knew and then he saw Race. He had practically thrown himself on Race’s lap, flirting ostentatiously until the two decided enough was enough.

“You were a good lay though,” Spot blurted out.

Race laughed at this, Spot wanting to die where he was, but it did help break the tension in the room. 

“Shit,” Spot rested his head back on the couch. “I always wanted kids, just not now.”

“You don’t have to keep it. I’ll pay for whatever,” Race reassured and Spot searched for any signs of deceit. 

When he couldn’t find one, Spot ran a hand down his face. “Might as well get your number now. I have to think about it.”

Race nodded, pulling out his phone and Spot copied the action. The two exchanged numbers, joking how it was better late than never before Spot walked Race to the door. 

“Good to meet you, Spot,” Race grinned, holding out a hand. 

Spot took it, giving a firm shake as he replied, “You too, Race.”

Then, Race was off and Spot was staring at his empty apartment. Maybe he and Race could have a few meetings, get to really know each other. As unexpected as this all was, Spot pressed a hand against his stomach and he wondered if having a child would be so bad after all.

* * *

The news spread fast and Spot was caught answering the same questions daily. In his attempt to talk to someone other than his group, Spot found himself texting Race as he hid in his bedroom.

_Spot: Why are they all acting like it’s their kid? I’m the one that’s pregnant._

_Race: Well, I suppose it’s good that they’re all ready to help you out?_  
Race: Not that I’m not  
Race: I mean 

_Spot: I get what you’re trying to say. No worries :)_

_Race: Yet that smiley suggests otherwise…_

_Spot: Oh god, you’re not one of those people who over analyzes emojis are you?_

_Race: No, shut up mom_

_Spot: lol  
Spot: I’ll try to up my emoji game_

_Race: thx_

_Spot: *kissing emoji*_

_Race: Whoa, aren’t you supposed to take me on a date first?_

_Spot: Sure. You know that restaurant on Camden?_

_Race: ...I was joking, but yes._

_Spot: Dude, I’m carrying your child. I think the least we can do is get to know each other._

_Race: Wait, so are you keeping it????_

_Spot: Haven’t decided yet_

_Race: uh k_

_Spot: So, dinner? Thursday? 6pm_

_Race: Sounds like a date_

_Spot: *kissing emoji*_

_Race: *middle finger emoji*_

* * *

Spot showed up too early and he was sitting like a fool outside of the restaurant. Yet, that didn’t stop him from checking his watch every five minutes, hoping Race wasn’t one of those “fashionably late” people. 

“You look like you’ve been here for an hour.”

“Half hour,” Spot teased, leading the way into the restaurant. 

Having made reservations, the two were seated quickly, their talk small until their orders were taken. 

“So,” Race started after taking a sip from his water. 

“So,” Spot repeated, resting his arms on the table. “Tell me about yourself.”

Race blinked, then cleared his throat as if he was making up his life story then and there. “Uh, well, you’ve probably guessed my name isn’t really Race. It’s Anthony…”

Spot raised his eyebrows with a nod, doing his best to encourage Race on more. 

“I don’t really have a career. Just odd jobs that I switch every few years. I used to be a scuba instructor, now I’m a bartender, but I’m thinking about getting back into dance.”

“Gotta go where life takes you,” Spot mused and a smile grew on Race’s face. 

“What about you?”

Taking a deep breath in, Spot decided to start with the present. “Uh, formally known as Sean, I spend most of my days in the kitchen of Alaoui’s as an assistant cook, but sometimes I’ll help my friend out with his self-defense class during the week.”

“The one you were with in the coffee shop?” Race had seemed to lean closer in the span of Spot’s talking and he couldn’t help shift away. 

“Yeah, Albert. Real character that one is.”

For the rest of the evening, the two continued to open up to each other, where they had gone to school, what hobbies they were interested in, Spot would’ve called it a blind date if he hadn’t known any better. 

The thing was, as Race talked, Spot’s decision became more and more apparent. Race was empathetic, talking about his friends with such pride, and he cared. Big issues, small, Race was ready to step up, take a stand. 

After they headed out of the restaurant, Race insisted on walking Spot home, something Spot tried not to grin too much at. 

Their talk dwindled down a little, but unlike before, Spot enjoyed the quiet night they were sharing. He felt safe around Race and sure, he might’ve been jumping to some pretty big conclusions, but then again, a pretty big situation had been thrust onto the both of them. 

When they reached Spot’s building, Spot turned to Race, waiting until they had made eye contact. 

“I want to keep the baby.”

Race’s eyes went wide, but not in shock. If Spot had to place it, he would’ve said Race was outright giddy. 

“And I would like you to be a part of their life. We don’t have to marry, don’t have to do some weird partnership, we’ll just sign the papers that give the both of us parental rights of the child.”

Then, the air was being squeezed out of Spot as Race wrapped him in a hug. 

“You’re like a lawyer,” Race teased.

“Yeah, I took a few law classes for fun,” Spot shrugged, his arms having found a place around Race’s waist. “So, you’re in then?”

“All the way.”

With that, the two said their goodbyes and Spot ran up the stairs to his apartment. His whole life was changing, but to know that he’d have all the help and support he needed, he was ready to tackle this one day at a time.


	2. Month 2

While his stomach was still the same size, Spot was already changing his life for the new baby. 

All of his alcohol was given away to friends (much to his chagrin), he found himself online shopping for comfortable clothes, and his list of names had spanned two pages. 

When his doorbell rang, Spot jumped up from the bed, only slowing down when a wave of nausea hit him. It quickly faded however and Spot opened the door, ready to expect whoever it was.

“Race!” 

Spot hadn’t meant to sound so surprised, or rather excited, but somehow the small detail of Race had slipped his mind for a few hours. 

“Uh, come on in,” Spot held open the door and barely caught Race’s “hello” before Race gave him a peck on the cheek. 

“Just wanted to run a few things by you. We don’t have to do this all today,” Race started, setting the box down and pulling various items out. 

Spot was frozen, door still open. Race had just kissed him. Spot’s mind ran through confliction, enjoying the kiss while simultaneously realizing just what kind of path laid ahead of him. Papers were filling his coffee table as well as a few books. 

“It’s like we’re in a rom com,” Spot muttered as he read the backside of What To Expect When You’re Expecting. “You’d think they’d have a trans edition by now.”

Race’s movements stilled for a moment, but he didn’t rush to say anything. 

“Not much you could say that would offend me,” Spot reassured, sitting next to Race on the couch. “I’m going to try chestfeeding. Did my research and I should be able to produce some milk even though I had my top surgery years ago.”

“Actually, that never crossed my mind,” Race spoke honestly. “Good to know though.”

“And, I read that cis men can make milk if their nipples are sucked on for long enough. So, I’m expecting you to chip in on this.”

The room was silent before Spot burst into laughter at Race’s confused expression. “If you want,” Spot shrugged.

“Then I guess we better start sucking.”

“I knew I liked you,” Spot scrunched his nose. 

The papers Race had brought went into detail about child custody, what hoops were needed to jump through, but it wasn’t as bad as Spot was expecting. Stress-inducing, but not bad. A little piece of paper, unlike the rest, poked out from under the stack and Spot tugged it from its place out of compulsion. 

It was a list of baby names and he felt Race freeze next to him. 

“Madeline is nice,” Spot nodded as he skimmed through the list. “Was thinking of Madison myself.”

Race let out a sigh of relief and Spot turned to him with a smile. 

“I just...” Race started. “I always wanted to be a dad. I didn’t want you to feel like I was pushing you into anything, though.”

“You’re not. I’m in the same boat, but why did you spell ‘Thomas’ like a suburban white mom would?”

Pointing at Race’s scrawled “Tomys”, Spot struggled to keep a straight face as Race went red. The small laughter turned into both men holding onto each other as they struggled to catch their breaths. 

Spot’s heart was light and as he watched Race, he found himself drawn in, falling towards the adventure that this man held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make the next chapters a little longer...


	3. Month Three

It was time for another check-up and to Spot’s delight, Race had asked to come along. The two sat in silence in the waiting room, but Spot could see Race shift around out of the corner of his eye. 

“You okay?” Spot asked low, despite the only other people there being the secretaries. 

“Just...nervous,” Race admitted. “I know you’re the one that’s pregnant, but–”

“–It’s understandable,” Spot cut in. “Babies are a big deal, no matter which parent is carrying them.”

This seemed to calm Race a little and the two were called back shortly after. The ultrasound was prepped, Spot’s body prepared, and the doctor reassured them every step of the way. 

They were a kind face, identifying as non-binary themselves, and Spot made a quick connection, eternally thankful he had found this clinic. After being turned away from so many others, it was a breath of fresh air. 

“Oh,” the doctor said with an air of surprise and Spot waited for the impending news. “Twins!”

Race’s intake of breath was sharp, followed by a series of coughs as Race had choked on his own spit. Spot let his head fall back onto the examination table and he stared at the ceiling. One child was more than unexpected, but two was a whole other story. He could barely take care of himself. 

“Here,” the doctor was already prepared, bringing up information on their computer and grabbing various brochures. “It’s going to be fine, you’ll both be great parents.”

The next minutes were a blur and Spot didn’t feel like he was breathing until he and Race got into the car. 

“Well, shit,” Spot finally spoke and Race laughed a little. 

“Go big or go home.”

“You can say that again,” Spot shook his head, easily matching Race’s grin. 

Spot’s mind was swarming with the new changes. They’d have to get two of everything now and if they had identical twins, then there was the whole matter of making sure they knew which baby was which. 

Spot was so caught up in his thoughts, he shivered when a hand landed on top of his own and he was slow to look at Race. 

“We got this,” Race squeezed Spot’s hand.

Spot melted right then and there, tempted to capture Race’s lips with his own. Yet something held him back and he only replied with a hand squeeze. The two sat in the parking lot a little longer before they headed back into the apartment, little words exchanged between them.

“Hey,” Spot spoke on impulse, not letting his mouth stop for a moment. “You should move in with me.”

The glasses of water Race was carrying over to them nearly dropped, but Race collected himself in time. 

“I’ve got a guest bedroom,” Spot motioned to the hall. “And it just makes sense. You’re here almost every day, you’ll be here all the time once the babies are born, we’ll just have a quiet union.”

“I don’t have a ring or anything,” Race swallowed and this made Spot laugh. 

“We don’t have to get engaged, we just–” then Spot stopped, his eyes widening a little. “Wait, ring?”

Race sighed as he sat next to Spot, setting down the glasses before taking Spot’s hands in his own. “I’ve been thinking about it and I think I’d like us to get married.”

“We...we don’t really know each other,” Spot’s voice trembled. “I don’t want this to be like the Parent Trap.”

Race chuckled a little, his thumbs rubbing circles on the back of Spot’s hands. “We don’t. But I know you’re strong. You don’t take any shit from anyone and you’re determined too.”

Spot blushed at Race’s compliments and he shook his head. “But what about bad days? Days we’re tired of each other, days we fight?”

“How do you know those will happen?” Race tilted his head. 

“Cause I’ve seen it in my parents,” Spot thought back, scowling at the memories of them.

“You’ve seen one relationship.”

Spot frowned, looking away from Race. 

“My parents, they weren’t perfect, but I knew they loved each other. If they argued, it was about what to have for dinner. Sometimes they went on their own vacations, but they always came back to each other.”

Spot held his tongue, his cynicism threatening to burst out of him. He and Race had such different lives, he could already see the potential problems. He had stuck to hook-ups for a reason, but Race was changing everything in a matter of months.

“I’m sorry,” Spot found his voice. “I’m just scared. I just want us to be the parents to our kids right now.”

“I understand.”

Spot blinked, filled with disbelief at Race’s words. He expected storming out, Race scoffing at him. Not a sincere face with a gentle smile staring back at him. Managing a smile of his own, Spot pulled Race into a hug and the two stayed as they were for a while, a silent exchange filling the room with hope.


	4. Month 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Chapter Ahead Whoops

Spot was itching. Race was taking too long to get to the apartment, but after all, this was the day he was moving in. 

Spot’s thoughts were elsewhere however, his hormones raging. He was warned of this, but he didn’t expect it to be so strong, so overwhelming. The lock to his door rattled and Spot jumped up from the couch, at the door in no time. 

“Hey,” Race smiled, box in his hands, but Spot ripped it from Race. 

Ignoring the shocked look in Race’s eyes, Spot set the box to the side before throwing himself onto Race, slamming him against the door. He crashed their lips together, his body pressed against Race’s as he began grinding on Race’s leg. 

“Well, hello there,” Race’s voice had turned husky when Spot pulled away. 

“Need you now,” Spot whispered and in one swift movement, Spot found himself lifted from the ground.

His legs wrapped around Race’s waist and Race held onto him as he made their way to the bedroom. Spot didn’t care how much of Race’s view he was blocking, nipping and sucking at Race’s neck until he was all but thrown onto the bed. 

Their clothes were quickly rid of and Spot shrank under Race’s stare. The last time they had seen each other like this, the room had been dark, their minds far from lucid. 

Race climbed on top of Spot before he trailed kisses down the length of Spot’s body, his hands massaging Spot’s sides as he did so. Spot could feel himself on the edge, his hands twisting the blankets until Race’s mouth was hovering above his lower region. Spot squirmed, trying to shift his hips up towards Race’s face, but Race pressed Spot’s hips down before swiping his tongue against Spot’s clit. 

Spot’s moan filled the room and he nearly lost himself as Race chuckled, kissing his thigh. 

“So needy.”

“Shut up.”

Race ran his tongue lower, along Spot’s lips before focusing back on the clit, his fingers rubbing along Spot’s opening. 

“God, Race, just do something,” Spot strained against the one arm that kept his hips down, his stomach coiling. 

With a grin, Race started a rhythmic licking, a finger beginning to prod Spot but before much else could be done, Spot succumbed to his orgasm, his moan practically a shout. 

“That was quick.”

Race was surprised to say the least, but Spot barely gave him any time to register anything else as he pulled Race and pushed him down on the bed. Climbing on top of him, Spot grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table, coating Race’s cock. Then, with little warning, Spot lowered himself down and Race groaned. 

“Shit, don’t you need to rest or something?”

“Just need you,” Spot breathed, giving himself time to adjust to Race’s cock before moving up and down the length. 

Spot guided Race’s hands to his hips and soon the two were thrusting, moaning, fucking together, their moans louder and louder as if they were in competition with each other. 

The two orgasmed almost in sync, Spot collapsing on top of Race, their panting was the only sound left in the room. 

“Jesus, I just had sex with a pregnant man,” Race broke the silence and Spot shoved him as he pulled off of Race’s cock. 

“Did you have that on a bucket list or something?”

“Not until now.”

The two laughed, holding onto each other as they fell into lazy kissing. The rest of the day was filled with softer love-making, the two talking about nothing and everything in between sessions, and when Spot drifted off with Race in his arms, he wondered if marriage would be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consistency? In My Chapter Titles???
> 
> It's More Unlikely Than You Think!!!


End file.
